Wierd Stranger
by lolly4eva
Summary: He was stranger and so she was. But every friendships,every lovers,every relations starts with;strangers.That night,their friendships began.it:s just random.not my best but have fun!


It was supposed to be the best night of her teen age life. She was supposed to be in the middle of the dance floor dancing with her oh so perfect date that she have been crushing on since she saw her on TV. But no. Instead,here she was,outside the crowded and noisy auditorium where the dance was held,laying on the grass watching the starry sky. Her not so pretty navy dress got mud but she could care less. It's not that she's going back inside anyways. What happened you may ask? Well,it was the night of the dance in her school. She was asked by the popular,hot-tie,Jake Ryan a few days ago before the dance and being the girl she was,she accepted the offer as quick as the shooting star. But now,she's regretting it and feel so stupid.

**Flashback**

_She was getting ready for the dance and was so excited. She keeps on changing,not really sure what dress would fit her. After a while she finally decided to wear the navy blue v-neck dress that has a silver ribbon around its waist. Her mom helped her with her make up and hair style._

_'How do I look mom?'_

_She asked her mom while staring at the girl in the mirror who seems so worried yet pretty at the same time. _

_'you're pretty honey,as always!'_

_She said walking beside her worried daughter and putting her arm around her shoulder. She gave her mom a weak smile. She never wanted to wear make up nor wear high heels,even the dress. It's just that,she have to for her date. _

_'Don't worry honey,everything will be okay.'_

_Her mom said while giving her a kiss on forehead._

_'thanks mom.'_

_The door bell rang and her mom got it for her. It took a few minutes for her to finally come down and face her hot date. When she went downstairs and faced her date,she knew he didn't like it at all. She was wearing an old fashioned dress,too much make up and weird hair style after all._

_'Hey'_

_He said uneasily while giving her a peck on the cheek._

_'Mom,we'll go now.'_

_She said to her mom and her mom just gave her a big smile and nodded. _

_'Have fun!Oh,and I'll pick you up at 12!!'_

_She shouted after her they were out of the door and closed it._

_HMHMHM_

_Not in time,they arrived the school and went to auditorium where the dance was held. The place was perfect and romantic. It was themed with white and bright sea blue. The party was about to be in its climax when they arrived. _

_'hey guys'_

_A girl with a beautiful red dress who was face covered with make up and hair was curly loose came up to them,sadness and disappointment could hear from her voice. _

_'Oh,hey Miley'_

_There was a hint of happiness in the guy's voice when he said the girl's name. Miley smiled at him and then to her best friend._

_'Hey Miles'_

_She greeted her best friend while giving her a friendly hug._

_'So,where's your date?'_

_Jake asked,he seems so annoyed._

_'Oh,well he couldn't come. He's grounded,what a coward!'_

_Miley said irritated. A big smile danced on Jake's face and even his date could see it._

_'Hey,um,maybe I can be your date?'_

_He asked not even caring about his date whose mouth wide open to what she have heard._

_'Are you sure?'_

_Miley asked not caring about the gaping girl as well._

_'Of course'_

_He said and they were about to go when his date talked._

_'um,excuse me?And what about me,your DATE!?'_

_She said madly._

_'Oh,c'mon. You know I like you,silly. It's just that,your best friend needs me. You can always have someone out there okay? You're pretty,but she's just so hard to resist! Handsome fits with Beautiful. You know you can meet some guy.'_

_He said and was about to leave the girl who was holding back her tears but then he stopped and turn around._

_'Oh,and by the way,try not to wear make up and dress. It doesn't fit you'_

_He said then giggled with Miley while walking away and were gone in the crowd. _

**End Of Flashback**

And there she was,feeling the pain alone. And because her mom was supposed to be picking her up at 12 midnight,she just couldn't walk and go home,she was scared. She turn her head around and looked at the dancing couples inside through the window. A single tear fell down her beautiful face when she saw her ex-best friend and supposed to be date dancing happily. She didn't even noticed that she was crying until someone approached her.

'Hey...are you okay?'

She looked up and saw a handsome guy whom wearing sunglass,in the middle of the night,standing in front of her. She frowned at the sudden attention and looked down. The guy shrugged but sat next to her anyways. She tried to keep distance from him but he keeps on coming near. And after a few weird silence,the guy spoke up.

'So...what a girl like you doing outside here?and crying?'

He said. There was a hint of concern and kindness in his voice. She sighed and looked at the guy.

'Well,what a guy like you doing here? And what's with the sunglass? The moonlight hurt much?'

She sarcastically said and the guy just chuckled.

'I asked you first about your first question and the second one,well,let's just say,I have a disgusting eyes?'

He said grinning.

'yeah right...'

And there were silence again. She didn't try to run from him because he seems nice,just annoying.

'Well..'

He began,stretching the 'l'.

'You didn't answered my question when I answered yours'

He said to only get a death glare from her. He shut his mouth and kept quiet,just staring at the starry sky as well.

'I got ditched..by my date..'

She began not breaking her stare at the sky. The guy slowly looked at her and saw a hint of sadness,pain and hatred from her eyes.

'And the worst part is,he ditched me for my best..I mean,ex-best friend and it's the second time he did this to me!I feel so stupid and ugly and sad..I..I hate myself for believing that he could even like a girl like me!'

She said angrily and tears fell down her eyes. The guy saw the sparkling eyes of her and got stunned. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

'He told me he like me,that she just needs him and that I could have someone else there but I know he didn't mean any of it!!! He even told me not to wear make up and dress!!! And he even dared to tell me that Handsome fits Beautiful!!!Did he mean,he's the 'Handsome' and Miley is the 'Beauty'!?What an ego!'

Soon,her anger turned into hatred and she started mumbling. The guy chuckled because of her cuteness. She stopped talking and looked at the guy with a death glare when she heard him chuckling.

'What's with you 'mister-sunglass-in-the-middle-of-the-night'?'

She asked crossing her arms while raising her eyebrows.

'Nothing. I just thought how cute you are when you're mumbling and mad.'

He said just to get another death glare.

'You know,if look could kill,I'd be dead by now'

He teased and she made face.

'But seriously,your date is such a jerk! If I were him,I wouldn't have ditched you for another girl'

He said and somehow,there was sincerity in his voice that even she could hear.

'Well,did I mention my date was Jake Ryan and that my ex-best friend is beautiful?Oh and sexy?'

She said but the guy just shrug it off. She sighed.

'I just want to go home but my mom is supposed to pick me up at 12 and I'm scared so I'm here outside watching the starry sky.'

She said,this time her voice is soft and sweet. She stared back at the sky while the guy stared at her. Even though his surroundings were darker than it has to be because of the sunglass,he still could see how beautiful the girl is.

'So...'

She started talking again while slowly looking down at the guy who quickly broke his gaze from her face to the sky.

'What on earth are you doing here?'

She asked.

'Oh,of course for the dance you silly!'

He said nervously. She noticed the sudden nervousness but shook it off.

'Where's your date?'

'Actually,I have no one'

He said that made the girl surprised.

'Are you serious? It seems like a lot of heart got broken tonight.'

She said teasingly but a with a hint of honesty in her voice.

' um,maybe. But not yet.'

He shrugged.

'Wow,you sure have a big ego just like Jake.'

She said rolling her eyes. The guy gasped.

'FYI,miss I know it all,I'm totally not like him!I would never ditch my date and I would never let a beautiful girl cry even they are just like you!'

He mocked. Then there was silence.

'you know,let's go'

He said while grabbing her hand and dragging her off the school and into the car. She struggled when he dragged her inside the car because she was scared.

'let me go!please!I don't have anything!I don't have money,I don't have anything!Just cell phone,but I'll give it to you if you want it. And if you're planning on..on..on raping me,I..I'm not sexy and probably not hot! I'm just blond but I'm not slutty,you know?'

She mumbled continuous and the guy just laughed hard. She stopped struggling and gave the guy a weird look.

'I'm not going to murder you nor snatch anything. And I'm not planning on raping you either. I'm bringing you to the shopping mall'

He said.

'A shopping mall?Can you guess what time is it?And why the heck would you bring me in a mall?'

She asked feeling so weird and awkward yet safe and secure around the guy.

'First of all,it's just 9 in the night and the mall closes in 2 in the midnight. Secondly,I'd bring you there to buy a new dress that would fit you and then we'll go to the beautician and then to the hair saloon and we'll go back to the dance!'

He said within 45 second sharp.

'And what gesture did I do to give you the thought that I'd go with a weird stranger like you?'

She asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

'Oh,my bad.'

He said and once he took his sunglass off,her jaw met the ground.

'J..Joe..Joe Gray?'

She asked her voice trembling. He could not help but smile at her reaction.

'Now,am I still stranger?'

He asked proudly.

'um,well,yeah!We have never meet personally and you don't even know my name.'

She said defensively but excitement could see from her eyes.

'we can get to know each other later at the dance and about the name,it's simple. May I know your name?'

He asked but she was playing hard to get. She smiled mischievously Joe giggled before finally dragging her off to the mall.

HMHMHM

Not in a time,they arrived the mall that was as crowded as ordinary day. Joe hurriedly brought her to a ladies dress shop called 'Calendar Girl' and search for the dress.

'Go try and fit it.'

He said while giving her different dresses.

'But dress doesn't fits me.'

She said pouting but Joe ignored her and shushed her to the fitting room.

'I'll be outside this room so go back outside every dress.'

He said then closed the curtain and went to sit on the bench in front of the fitting room. After a while,the curtain opened and revealed the girl wearing a violet knee-length spaghetti strap dress that has a silver lace on its length. Joe took a glance on her from head to toe then think a little then said,

'no. It's too mature and too dark. Try another one'

He said then smiled,she returned a death glare. Joe was happy because she wasn't like the other girl who would squeeze and scream when they see him nor his bros. She is just simple and normal.

She have tried on almost everything in the shop but Joe never seem to find what really fits her. Not that the rest didn't fit her,it's just that,Joe were searching for something that those backstabber would regret for when they saw the girl.

'Nope.'

He said and she sighed,pout and complaint.

'Joe,you can just admit it,nothing would fit me. I'm fat,and ugly,and..'

'hey,hey. Stop pulling your self down and try the last one.'

He said then gave her a funny face. She giggled before going inside and try the last one. After a few minutes,she opened the curtain and once Joe saw her,his jaw met the cold,solid floor of the mall.

'What?'

She asked feeling conscious because Joe was staring at her.

'What?I mean,are you kidding me!? You're..you're..beautiful.'

He said lacking of words and she blushed.

'You know,you don't have to make me feel better...I'll be better..'

She said looking down while twirling her dress. Joe walked towards her put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her head to face him.

'Even thought I don't know your name,nor I don't know you..and even thought I've just met you a few minutes ago,I still think or should I say know,that you're beautiful'

He said and she knew he was sincere. She stared at his eyes and so he did.

'Well...let's continue this weird and awkward staring thing when we got to the dance. For now,we have to go to saloon.'

He said then grabbed her hand and dragged her to a saloon inside the mall.

'What can I help you mister?'

The gay beautician asked.

'Please redo her make up and hair style that fits her.'

He said then leave everything to the beautician who seems so happy to have the girl as his costumer.

After a while of waiting,the beautician came up to Joe followed by her. His mouth hang opened from what he saw.

'um...how do I look?'

She asked uncomfortable from Joe's stare. After a while which seems like forever,Joe closed his mouth and then opened it to talk. He was dying to quote her something special but he was out of time so he to make it short he said,

'Perfect'

Before paying the beautician and going back to the dance.

HMHMHM

'Where have you been!?'

Kevin Gray,the eldest of the band half yelled half whispered to Joe who just arrived the back stage of the auditorium from his little shopping moment.

'Sorry okay. I just went to the mall with this girl to help her get prepared for this dance.'

He said while getting ready for their small performance in the dance. He left the girl outside to make it more special.

'She's my date tonight.'

He said and his brothers were surprised.

'what?You have just met her and she's already your date?'

Nick asked.

'Yeah. She came here with her date but he ditched her for another girl so I've decided to make her feel special because dude,if you just meet her,you would totally fall for her. She deserves to be threated special.'

He said. Kevin and Nick looked at each other and laughed.

'What?'

Joe asked.

'Bro,you are in love'

Kevin said while patting Joe's shoulder and then walking off to stage.

Joe stared at the mirror in front of him and said,

'I am.'

Before following his brothers on the stage.

HMHMHM

Loud scream greeted the Gray Brothers once they got on the stage. Every girl started jumping and squeezing around.

'Hello everyone! Are you having fun!?'

"yeah!!!'

The crowd screamed.

'Well,then let's roll!'

Nick shouted and they started playing their instrument and singing their song 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'. Many girls sang along,everyone has a dreamy eyes. But only one girl catches his eyes.

The girl standing in front of the door,wearing a beautiful green dress. Her hair was curled and has a green mesh and was simply laying on her shoulder,her make up were natural. She has a smile on her face and staring back at Joe.

After they finished the song,the Gray brothers were able to enjoy their nights,too. Joe on the other hand straightly went towards the girl. But before he could reach her,a pretty girl in red dress came towards him.

'Hi,Joe. My name's Miley Stewart and I'm a big fan!'

She said. Joe remembered the name and played along.

'Oh,hey Miley. Nice to meet you.'

He said and Miley blushed.

'Well,do you wan..'

She was about to asked him when Jake came up.

'Babe,what are you doing here with him?'

He asked giving Joe a glare but Joe just gave him a sweet fake smile.

'Oh,hi Jake. Is she your girlfriend?'

He asked and Miley soon shook her head.

'No,no. I'm totally single! So,do you wanna dance?'

She asked. Joe looked at Jake who seems so shocked and disappointed and snorted.

'Sure'

He said then went on the dance floor to dance with Miley. But he's got a plan. Miley of course thought that Joe's into her so she felt so happy. After their dance,Joe got on the stage,grabbed the microphone and started talking.

'Hey guys. Sorry for disturbing. I just wants to make this night special for my special someone. Is it okay with you all!?'

He said to the microphone and the crowd got wild once again. Kevin and Nick looked at each other and went on the stage.

'Joe,what are you doing? Our performance had ended.'

Kevin whispered to Joe.

'Please guys,just one last song.'

He pleaded. Nick and Kevin sighed and then nodded. Joe gave them a big smile and then continue talking.

'Well,we'd be singing,Hello Beautiful and I dedicate this song to my special girl. I just met her tonight but she's so different and...I like her.'

He said while staring at Miley who was blushing deeply thinking that it was her that Joe was talking about. Meanwhile,the girl waiting in the front of the door were tearing up. She thought he was talking about Miley,too.

The Gray brothers started playing the music and Joe started singing the song. He was in the middle of the song when he got off the stage and walked through the crowd. He came near to Miley but goes by and headed to the girl in the door. Miley's face dropped and she was shocked to see who Joe was heading to. Joe brought the now tearing up girl on the stage and when he finished the song,a loud applause covered the room.

'Would you like to dance?'

He asked and the girl giggled then nodded.

'I'd love to.'

She said and they got off the stage and danced together.

'Lilly..'

She said and Joe got confused.

'Lillian Marie Truscott is my full name but I prefer you call me Lilly.'

She said and Joe laughed.

'Lilly,what a beautiful name.'

He said and they continued dancing until Jake and Miley came.

'Lilly,what kind of a friend are you? You know I like Joe for a long time and you accepted his offer?'

Miley said being selfish and unreasonable.

'uh,I think that's my script? You don't care what I feel so why would I care what you feel? Besides,I'm not the one who accepted the offer of a guy that was supposed to be the date of her best friend in front of her. And now you questions my friendship with you? Unreasonable.'

Lilly said crossing her arms.

'Well,it's not my fault Jake asked me. If only you didn't wear that stupid old fashioned dress and if you didn't wear too much make up then he wouldn't ask me in front of you!'

Miley defensed herself yet again with nonsense.

'You could have said no. And if it's not your fault that he asked you in front of me,then it's never my fault that Joe asked me instead of you in front of everyone here. If only you didn't put too much make up and if you didn't wear red dress,which he hates the most,then you would be the one dancing with him right now'

She said raising her eyebrows and she's got a sexy attitude in her voice. Joe smiled naughtily while looking at gaping Jake who was staring at Lilly dreamingly and at shocked Miley.

'Ugh'

Miley groaned before stomping away. Lilly and Joe made their high five and face Jake.

'You,what's your problem?'

Joe asked putting his arm around Lilly's shoulder.

'Lils,I told you I like you right?'

He said smiling and trying to hold Lilly's hand but Lilly slapped his hand away.

'Yeah,and you didn't mean it'

She said giving him a sweet fake smile.

'Oh,c'mon. I mean it a lot! It's just that Miley needed me'

'And she's hard to resist? Well,let me tell you something. You're not really hard to resist at all.'

Lilly said giving him a death glare.

'Besides,Handsome fits Beauty,right?'

Joe said while pulling Lilly closer to him. Jake glared at Joe but went away anyways. Lilly and Joe laughed then made high five once again. They feel so happy at the success.

'So...do you think I can have your cellphone number?'

Joe asked and Lilly smiled.

'Sure. If you would give me yours'

She said and Joe rolled his eyes smiling.

'Why not?'

And their friendship began that night.

-The End-

**hey guys..**

**it's been a long time since I wrote another one-shot.**

**I know it's terrible but I was in a rush so sorry.**

**I hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!!!**

**it's kind of similar to my another story 'Lilly' and yes,it is. I just re-write it.**

**Well,that's all for now.**

**I'm working on another story so until that another one,chaos!**


End file.
